The World Around Us
by OrangeSpark5555
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a social outcast. Only seen as a mysterious person in the classroom. He was rarely even noticed in the classroom at all. He only trusted two people Gray and Lucy. Until he got stuck with a certain someone who won't stop until he finally trusted her...or maybe even more.
1. Chapter 1

**The World around Us: Chapter 1**

 _I'm Natsu Dragneel, a high school student of Fairy Tail high. You ever heard of it? I bet you didn't. Why you ask? Well it's a very small school, not much people go there. They usually go to Blue Pegasus High, Heavens Tower High, Quatro Cerberus High, and so on. This makes it harder to be in this school, the other schools belittle us. We are like their little dogs, we do anything for them, and we don't even realise it. Well except for me of course. Our school is just too blind to realise it. Them giving us "emergency orders" and "little favors". We even constructed a whole event, by ourselves._

 _Well am I willing to make a difference...well no. I have no say in it. If it's not giving anyone problems then so be it. I just want things to be the same, even if I did stand up no one would care. They would just shrug it off as if I was dust. Well not that I don't mind it. I got used to it eventually._

 _I sigh as I look towards the front of the classroom. It was math class, the most boring class of the day. Well every class is boring, except for P.E of course. I don't look like it, but I'm a very physical guy. I just don't like to show it. I write down some useless notes that probably won't even be on the next test anyways._

 _The class eventually finished and I took my stuff and got out of class. All I hear are the gossiping of various students in the hall. The girls usually talked about cute guys in their class or other girls. The guys usually talked about the game last night or other guys. Gossip, the reason people gossip is to feel superior. They belittle others, to feel more superior to them. It's actually quite common for people to gossip about others. Well we do live in an imperfect world._

 _I was not paying attention to my surrounding as I was thinking. I bumped into one of the most popular guys in the school, the so called badass student of school, Laxus Dreyar. I fell on the floor, Laxus turned around and he sported a horrible frown._

" _Watch where you're going kid!" Laxus yelled, everyone was watching_

 _I just got up and walked past him. I tried not to be the center of attention; I never liked to be in a situation like this. It's troublesome indeed. Laxus thought otherwise, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me back._

" _Hey kid do you know who you are talking to?!" He yelled while hoisting me up in the air_

" _An ill minded beast, yes I do." I responded, great, just great you got yourself into more trouble. Great job Natsu you just got on the story headlines. Kid gets beaten up by Laxus._

" _What the hell did you just say?!" Laxus exclaimed while cranking up his arm to punch me_

 _The fist cam flying to my face, if I were some wimp kid then I would be knocked out on spot. The thing is I am a black belt in various fighting styles. So I easily caught the fist with my hand. By the looks of things I caught a lot more attention than I wanted to. Also at this time Laxus was seriously pissed. I decided to end things by getting out the grasps of Laxus, and walk away._

" _You think you can just walk away!" Laxus yelled while throw another punch at me._

 _I made a quick turn and blocked Laxus's sloppy punch and kicked him right in the face. He went flying into the lockers beside him._

" _Leave me alone bastard." I said while calmly walking away_

 _I thought things were perfectly settled, until a certain someone jumped into the scene. She had red...no scarlet hair and she was our disciplinary council leader Erza Scarlett._

' _Of course...' I thought while trying to walk away unnoticed_

" _What happened here?" Erza asked everyone in a rather commanding tone, while also pointing at Laxus's unconscious body_

" _Well that guy over there kid Laxus in the face." A girl responded in the crowd, while of course pointing at me._

" _I shall not tolerate fighting inside this school!" She yelled while walking towards me_

" _Wait!" A blue haired guy yelled from the crowd, while pushing people out of the way to get to me._

' _Thank god, Gray you saved me...' I thought while I sighed in relief_

" _Natsu didn't do anything wrong. The whole time Laxus was provoking him. He even threw a punch at Natsu despite him not wanting trouble. If I was in Natsu's shoes I would do the same!" Gray yelled at Erza_

" _I guess you are correct...Then I shall take Laxus, but please tell your friend to refrain for hitting more people. Even though it was Laxus's fault for provoking him, he could do some serious damage." Erza said while carrying Laxus to the infirmary_

" _I will thank you." Gray said while bowing_

 _Once Erza left with Laxus everyone turned their attention to me. They started conversing to each other; I heard my name being thrown around here and there. I just walked away with Gray._

" _Thanks for saving me back there Gray." I said while patting him on the back_

" _Yo, I'm your friend. What are friends for?" Gray laughed, I laughed with him_

" _Hey you want to eat at the usual place?" I asked while approaching a vending machine_

" _Sure, I'll bring Lucy to." Gray responded while getting a drink as well_

 _I got a nice Spritz soda and Gray got a Fanza from the vending machine. We both opened our sodas and drank them in delight._

" _By the way, that was a crazy kick you did earlier!" Gray yelled_

" _You and I both know I can do more damage than that." I chuckled_

" _Yeah, yeah only because I was your sparring partner for the past 9 years." Gray laughed_

" _Yeah, remember the time you went flying out the window after you called Sensei a old hag!" I laughed_

" _Very funny Natsu..." Gray groaned_

 _As you can tell, Gray and I have been friends for a very long time. From 7 years old to 16 years old, has it been that long? Gray and the girl Lucy is the only two people I can really be carefree with. I can say they worked pretty hard for it to; it's pretty hard to gain my trust._

 _I walked towards the roof where Gray and I promised to be. I was climbing a few flights of stairs and I soon got to the entrance to the rooftop. I opened it and it revealed two people Gray and a blond girl. The blond girl was called Lucy, the more dimwitted out of the three of us._

" _Hey." I bluntly said while taking a seat beside the two._

" _Sup." Gray greeted_

" _Hi Natsu!" Lucy greeted with a happy tone_

" _So I heard you got into a fight with some dude...I think Laxus was his name." Lucy said while looking at me_

" _Yeah I did, he was such a punk." I said with a pride full grin_

" _Natsu knocked him out with one kick." Gray said while giving me a smack on the back_

" _He was provoking me after all. He wasn't such a hassle; his punches were sloppy as heck." I laughed_

" _Really, I wish I saw the action!" Lucy was in awe at this moment_

 _The rest of the conversation was pretty much small talk. Not much to add on, it was just about the past in all, you probably don't want to hear about my past...don't you? Well if you do too bad, that's for another day._

 _I said my goodbyes as I walked out the exit of the school. It was the end of the school day, heaven at last. School was the worst today, you cannot imagine, from Laxus, to a skyscraper worth of homework. I realised that I needed to get some groceries to get for dinner._

 _I walked towards a supermarket and got all the things I needed. I decided to make a nice chicken noodle soup for dinner. As if n cue my stomach grumbled. I sighed. I looked at the time, it was 5:38. It was getting a little late and I didn't even make dinner yet._

 _I walked home from the supermarket, I soon got to the apartment building and got inside I walked to my apartment and took out my keys. I opened the door and the lights were off. I turned on the lights and got inside._

" _I'm home..." I said_

 _No answer..._

' _Yeah I forgot...I have no family waiting for me...'_

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **So how did you like my new idea for a story? Was it good, was it bad? I hope you all like the new personality of Natsu, I find it interesting. If you also notice I will be discontinuing Brotherhood and Fairy Tail Combat Involved. I just had a small amount of likes and follows so yeah. If you want to revive it you can but for now it will be discontinued. I'll post a poll on my page to see how many people want it gone, or want it to continue. Well keep reading, and see you later!**

 **-Spark Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The World around Us: Chapter 2**

 _I walked into my house with a sorrowful face. Small flashbacks of my past, resurfaced. It was hard, hard for me to live like this. With no one but me, you should understand how I have trust issues now..._

 _I prepare a nice soup for dinner. I took out some ingredients and started to make my soup. According to Gray and Lucy, I had amazing cooking skills. Well I partly not surprised. You pick up some skills after you lived by yourself since you were 5. Yeah that long, I know. Eventually the soup was done and I prepared it in a large bowl._

' _I guess this much soup can last me a whole week or so...' I thought to myself_

 _I took a long sip of the soup. It was very hot, but for some odd reason I love it when food is scorching hot. For a regular, average person, this would have burnt a hole in their stomach._

" _It's missing something...salt." I muttered to myself while shaking a little salt into my soup. Not some ordinary salt though, it was the natural kind. I read online that table salt is not good for you. I finished my soup soon after, I patted my, now bloated stomach. I decided to watch some late night anime. I took my TV remote and turn on Setflix. I went to the anime section and looked for some anime._

" _Hmmmm... High school DxD...Nah" I said to myself while scrolling down a list of anime_

" _Hey, a new anime just came out, Fairy Tail." I said while clicking the anime_

 _It was some anime about a dude named Ratsu and his flying cat Pappy. It was fantasy after all; I don't know what I was expecting. I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch a couple of episodes._

 _ **5 Hours Later...**_

 _Before I knew it, I was watching 10 episodes in a row. This anime was just so cool, with all those crazy moves, and hilarious Ratsu and Ray moments. I checked the time and it was around 11:35. It was time to go to sleep. I got up and let out a big fart. Ah...bowel movement...so smelly and disgusting but so satisfying. I walked towards my bedroom, brushed my teeth in the bathroom inside the master bedroom, took of my shirt and went to sleep._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was having a regular day, at my house with my father Igneel Dragneel. He seemed stress but at that age I didn't realise it. He was in his office with paper all over his desk. He was holding his head in distress. I just walked in holding a picture in my hand._

" _Daddy, Daddy look!" A miniature me said while showing a drawing I made_

" _What is this Natsu?" My dad said while mustering a small smile_

" _It's you and me, in front of our big house!" I said while giving him a big grin_

 _My dad started crying. I didn't know why, it was so sudden._

" _Daddy, why are you crying?" I asked with a worried face_

" _If anything happens, just know that daddy loves you..." He said with a small smile_

 _He hugged me and I hugged back. I didn't know why he was crying, but I was just happy of the words he said. I could still feel a couple of tears on my shoulder._

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _I started crying myself after remembering that one moment. My father looked so distressed back then, but he still cared for me. Even in his most stressful times he still found time for me. Unlike other fathers that shrug off their children when they are distressed. Even when mother died in that accident he could still muster a smile._

 _He was the greatest man I have ever met in my life, even if I only got to spend 5 years with him. I still don't know why he upped and disappeared. I bet it was for a good reason, he would never do that to his son._

 _For the rest of the night, I cried myself to sleep. My pillow was soaked, from all my sobbing. The last thing I managed to muster before going to sleep was..._

" _If anything happens to you, I will always love you..."_

" _Father."_

 _ **The Next Day...**_

 _I got up from bed, I had a small headache. I looked towards the window, and it was opened. I probably got a cold from my sheer ignorance. As if on cue, I made a loud sneeze. I also noticed that my pillow was soggy from all the tears shed last night._

" _Ugh...I feel horrible_ _ ***Achoo!***_ _" I said while sneezing at the end of my sentence_

 _I got into the bathroom, and did my basic morning routine. I took a nice warm shower, brushed my teeth, shaved, and I guess...prepared my hair?_

 _After that time I took in the washroom, I got into my closet and got my school uniform. It was your standard uniform, black pants, black coat with the Fairy Tail logo on the right side of my chest. I put it on and looked into the mirror._

" _Another day, another ordinary day_ _ ***Achoo!***_ _." I whispered to myself_

 _I got out of the master bedroom and walked to the kitchen. I prepared myself a nice, cold bowl of Dracios and milk. I nice and unbalanced breakfast, we all know cereal contains a quite large amount of sugar.I ate it up in bliss. I looked at the time, and it was almost time for school. I quickly finished the food; I took my bag and left through the door. I constantly sneezed while walking to the bus stop. Of course, Natsu Dragneel, you completely neglected the fact that you were sick and forgot to get medicine. I just mentally face palmed to myself. I was casually walking while sneezing of course and I bumped into a red head. Why you ask? Well I was thinking to myself...again._

 _I fell on my butt, and so did the red head. I got up and rubbed my butt. When I looked to see who I bumped into it was Erza Scarlett. The only red head I know..._

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

 _ **Well I'm going to shorten up these little messages so I really have nothing to talk about. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and maybe you shredded some tears. See you next chapter!**_

 _ **-Spark Out**_


End file.
